A sister's apology
by Fappingen
Summary: After weeks of constant work and rehearsals Callie finally has an evening all to herself however things go a little differently than she had originally planned... Rated M for mature content


Callie returned to her apartment she shared with her cousin, she was exhausted after a long day in their studio, talking about nothing interesting in particular and following their usual routine. Although, today was slightly different: Callie, for the first time in months, has returned home alone today.

"I have some things to do after work today, I hope you don't mind too much" – Marie told her co-host that morning, it was a little weird, but come to think of it, Marie and Callie were really close, maybe a bit too close, at least, in Callie's perspective. They were the Squid Sisters, which meant they'd have to constantly be around each other, work together, sleep and eat together, wear matching outfits… It's not that Callie didn't enjoy her best friend's company; it's just that she needed some time alone, like any teenager, she longed for it.

Having shut the door behind her, the young inkling proceeded to go to her room and collapse on the bed. Feeling the intense heat, Callie took a deep breath before getting up just to take off her dress and toss them on the floor, leaving nothing but her small magenta panties on and quickly jumping under the covers. Even though the diva was home alone and could do it wherever she pleased, she felt shy appearing so revealing of her fresh body anywhere but her own bed.

The inkling was urged to force her tiny hand inside the only piece of clothing covering her princess parts, caressing her lips to moisturize already swollen from sexual frustration pussy, moving her finger slowly up and down and teasing her poking out clitoris gently but firmly. Callie swung her head back and let out a pained moan, finally having entered the female flower. The fresh squid rhythmically moved in and out of her sweet, inky temple, her vision blurring and mind fading into pure lust, biting her lower lip and pulling down her soaked underwear for more freedom of movement. Diva's pants and grunts filled the room making it extremely stuffy and hard to hear anything else for its producer, that's why, perhaps, she couldn't hear the door to her room, slowly open and a muddy, green figure step in the way of her cousin's relief time

\- Oh, e-excuse me, Callie. – Said her intruder as the mentioned inkling frantically tried pulling herself up, pretending as if she was caught taking a quick, loud nap. – Callie, I did see what you were doing… it felt good, didn't it?

Callie sat on her bed, flushed and sweaty, not being able to do anything but stare at Marie blankly, not saying a word. It couldn't have been happening, not like this, she should have told her cousin to get the carp out of there or learn how to knock, or anything, this exchange felt surreal, making the older Squid Sister still hope that it was all just another embarrassing dream like that other one about her accidentally coming to work completely naked.

\- It's alright; we all have feelings like this sometimes. – Continued Marie, holding onto what seemed like an apology cake for being away for just a little bit longer than usual. – I am just glad you are doing this in the privacy of your own room. – Callie's eye twitched at that sentence but she listened nonetheless - When you are a little bit older, we'll have to talk more about these feelings a-and what causes them and how we can control these feelings.

After blinking a few times at each other, the green squid decided that she has said everything she should and moved her hand to a doorknob

\- I am sorry I intruded on your privacy, I'll be sure to knock next time, okay? – Finished Marie, blushing, and carefully closing the door shut.

Callie lied down again and gazed into the glamour celling, feeling all kinds of things: embarrassment, shame, disgust, shock and a hint of arousal from before, but she couldn't allow herself to move in such way anymore, all she could distract herself with was reminiscing about the speech she was given a few moments ago or, more importantly, wonder how exactly she was supposed to look in her co-host's eyes or even come out of her room after this…


End file.
